Many different types of dispensing apparatus are used for dispensing liquids. Known systems such as ejector guns typically operate by filling a chamber with material then dispensing or ejecting that material, for example as a daub of material, onto a surface. After the material is dispensed there is a minimum time delay to re-fill the chamber before the next dispensing operation. This delay can be significant, particularly for higher viscosity materials. Known systems also have significant variations in the volume of material dispensed with each dispensing operation.